DE 196 30 352 C2 describes a module made up of a lower part and an upper housing part having a circuit board arranged in the interior. The upper housing part is embodied in substantially cuboidal fashion and includes an upper side, lower side, and peripherally two longitudinal sides as well as two end faces. Terminals for actuators and/or sensors are arranged on the upper side. They are embodied as plug terminals and/or screw terminals, and are connected to the circuit board located in the upper housing part. Contacting pins of a contacting device are soldered onto the circuit board. They project with their tips out of the lower side.
The lower part includes an upper side, adapted in its dimensions to the lower side, having recesses for the reception of two shape-coded ribbon cables that can be embodied, for example, as bus conductors or control conductors.
For accurate guidance of the upper housing part into an initial fastening position in which the contact pins face exactly, with their tips, toward the conductor strands of ribbon cables placed into the lower part, on the one hand pivoting means, as well as positioning lugs having corresponding receptacles in the region of the receptacles for the ribbon cables, are provided on the end face of the upper housing part and of the lower part. From the initial fastening position, the upper housing part can be connected centrally in the contact region to the lower part, and through-contacting of shape-coded ribbon cables placed into the lower part with the contact pins can be ensured.